Frequently in the performance of a task, a related article such as a tool or a container or some substance, is used to assist in the performance of that task. For example, spray bottles of window cleaner are used in washing windows, and spray cans of starch or material sizing are used in ironing. It often happens that there is no convenient place to temporarily put the related article during that portion of the task when it is not in use. The window cleaner cannot be put on the ladder shelf without being easily knocked off, and the starch container cannot be left on the ironing board because it is in the way. Yet, any other location requires excessive reaching.
A fixed bracket could be provided to hold or support the related article, but in many applications a fixed and rigid holder would be unsatisfactory. In the case of the ladder and ironing board, a fixed and rigid holder would be quite unsatisfactory since it would be an annoying excrescence to contend with when the ladder or ironing board is stored.